shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeet Lee
Introduction Jeet Lee is the first mate to pirate captain Gen crimson.Jeet was raised on the Jaipaimen island in the eastern blue he is the heir to the shoubo dynasty and master of sho - bu kung fu. he is consider very dangerous by the marine for his almost inhuman strength, speed, and techinque even with out the aid of his devil powers. Appearance lee has medium length brown hair and black eyes and almost always wears no shirt to show off his well defined upper body he wear black fung pants and kung fu shoes. jeet lee is a tribute to the movie legend Bruce Lee. Personality jeet lee has a more serious depostion than his laidback captain he tend to be solitary and socially withdrawn he has difficuly trusting others outside his crew, jeet lee has a code of honor that stick to no matter what feeling that any dishonorable act would shame him, his crew, and his ancestors jeet has strong sense of justice as he will try to end any wrong doing in his sight althought not blood thristy as edge jeet too enjoy a good fight and can become very determined to defeat his foes Abilities and Powers Swordmanship jeet lee has a great mastery in swordmanship equally some of the top tier swordmen in the world but he perfer his marital skills over swordmanship Hand to Hand Combat lee is the hier to the sho-bu kung fu dynasty so as he has master all but one of the 108 sho bu marital arts, lee sho-bu style mirriors a blend of shaolin kung fu and korean martial arts Physical Strength jeet lee is the heir to the well renown shoubo fighting dynasty of jaipaimen island so in such he is a very capaable fighter even without his devil fruit, in terms of fighting abilty he's second to none abaord the gladius. he speed border the superhuman level bein able to dodge bullets and close gap of distance almost instantaneously as well as his strenght which has been describe as inhuman he regularly trains on the gladius doing finger pushup with 100 ton weight block on his block Agility jeet lee possesses incredible agility, acrobatics,speed, dexterity Endurance jeet has a extremely high tolerance to pain and matching stamina Weapons Jeet lee is a master at every known weapon alive, he can turn seemingly useless items into formidable improvisation weapon but he mostly stick to hand to hand combat Jeet lee has eaten Oni Oni No Mi, Model Daitengu a rarer than logia mythical Zoan class devil friut which tranform him into a human size tengu a supernatural deity with a long nose (longer than usopp) in this form lee gains a massive power boost than rivlaly a demon he also has the power to manipulation the elements (he can only genarate the elements not become it like a logia users would), he also gain a speed boost too at the point he can seemingly teleport the main drawback from this friut is the overwhelming power is hard to control and the time you spend in daitengu is limited due to not wanting lose your personailty to the fruit Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Royal Beginnings Jeet Lee was born on July 8 on Jaipaimen island, his father was head of the Shobu fighting dynasty which a accomplished martial dojo which had thousands of students. Jeet had three brothers the oldest was Fuma lee, and two younger brothers Kensi lee and Chou li lee. As Fuma was the next to success their father as head of the dynasty Jeet would become Fuma bodyguard and right hand so as soon he turn nine he begin his training to mastered the 108 Shobu fighting styles.At a young age Jeet showed prodgious skills and was constantly praised by his masters and most of all Fuma who was very proud of Jeet prodigal skills but soon the others students begin to resent Jeet for easily mastering with they had to work hard at even Jeet other siblings felt he showed off to often but they understood he would soon have alot of responsibilities and that the only reason Jeet try so hard is to make Fuma and their father proud so they and Fuma encourage Jeet to keep working hard. Graduation After 12 years of tough training Jeet had finally mastered all but one style of the shobu. Jeet lee final test is to enter the mystic caves there he will be taught the final shobu style but the graduation ceremony is interrupted by a group of pirates attacking the town his masters seeing this as a good opportunity for Jeet to test his skills send him to stop the attack alone without any of the other students. as jeet makes his way toward the port where the pirates are attacking he his join by his brother fuma tag along to make jeet safe and to see his brother improved skills with Jeet and Fuma standing their way the pirates had no chance more importantly jeet skill has improve to a whole new to where the pirate couldn't even touch, his move was so fast and power that he was accused of having a devil fruit power Fuma was highly impress with his brother improvement. after the pirates are defeated of defeated jeet went back to the temple to report the masters and to finally finish his training. Mystic Caves Jeet and fuma reported back to his sensei and was impressed that he was able to easily handling the pirates it was finally time for his last test The mystic caves, the caves are where many past shobu masters has taking their last test is also the ancient resting site for the masters that have past on to the next world so naturally was this prefect place to master the shobu style. the entrance to the caves was only accessible by a secret passage in the masters room. jeet test was to make travel to the center of the cave there he was to meditate there but nothing else was told to him. jeet made his way though the caves along the way he had to fighting numerous monsters and beasts but eventually he made his to the cave center and grave site of the past masters but there's was no sign of any other person so who was to teach his the final style? the only thing left to do was to meditate like his masters instructed him to. Jeet sit down and close his eyes and for a while there's was nothing but then it was as if he was standing on the clouds in the heavens looking on to a infinite sky and just then 4 blurry figure stood before him and then one of them spoke and say " SO THIS IS THE ONE CHOSE TO HEAD THE SHOBU THIS?" this confused jeet as it was his brother fuma who was chosen to be the next head but the figures say that only the ones chosen to succeed are giving passage to the ancient resting place as a passage of right. jeet then ask what is the final style then? the figures then say there's isn't a final style. so this entire time it was jeet who was to succeed and not fuma the figures then say how they was impressed that one so young could master the styles so quick as it normally took 30 years to master the styles completely but jeet had done that in half the time but there was one more thing he had to do in the center of cave there's was a devil fruit which jeet had to take back to the masters as proof of his success in making it to the center. jeet woke up but in the cave and begin to look for this devil fruit but he soon felt a tremendous energy coming from a corner he went to investigate and found this golden glowing devil fruit with had a weird dark feeling about it but reagerless jeet pick the fruit and begin to makes his way back to the dojo but he then got a strange feeling that he should hurry back. jeet soon come upon the cave exit and as he step out he was stunned to see the dojo out fire and his masters was all killed but one who was mortally wounded but he use the last of his strength he told him that the pirates that jeet had previously defeated had come back with powerful reinforcement and slaughter almost all the students everyone else escape on ship jeet ask about his father and his brothers but the master passed away. jeet went to find his family and mare sure they was ok but the sight of his village set blaze was almost overwhelming but he press on for any sight of his brothers or father. Jeet looked but couldnt find any traces of his father or his brothers but just then a weak voice called out to him jeet when to investigate and come upon his father who was badly injured. his told him that Kensi lee and Chou li lee escape on a ship but fuma couldnt be found before he passed away he told jeet that he was always proud of him and he would have be one of the greatest of the shobu and that his mother would have been proud too then. jeet carry his father to the center of the mystic cave to bury his father among the other great head of the shobu. First steps toward revenge Jeet wanted to restore his family honor and bring those who committed this crime to justice but he had little to go on, his only clue was the jolly Roger the pirate had tattoo on their bodies which was a regular jolly Roger but with a snake going thought the eyes and the mouth but first there's the matter of the devil and should he do with it jeet thought if he was going get his revenge he was going need all the power he could get so decided to eat it he took his bite and nearly hurl the devil tastes so bad that not even the seawater could get rid of its nasty after taste but jeet felt no different wondering if the rumors was un true he set sail not caring as he still had the shobu fighting style....... For more of Jeet lee adventures Click here Major Battles coming soon............... Quotes those who are quick to anger, are those who quick to suffer defeat '' ''come at me if you dare, you will only know of defeat for of my nakama i will defeat you in the name of the shobu Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Pirate Category:First Mate Category:Martial Artist Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Ryukyu Pirate Crew Category:Male